


Secrets Can't Be Shared

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil and Carlos are only friends, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Gen, Kid Fic, Sad?, ah youth, so yeah no pairing, then the next chapter is Cecil's younger days, they are six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year old Cecil and Carlos are neighbors and best friends. And it just so turns out, Cecil isn't human. Carlos may be fine with that, but sometimes others will never accept it. Cecil learns that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, listeners. (I love that we call ourselves the "listeners" aish so cute) Anyway. I saw Frozen, and was like "boom. kid fic." It's a shame I couldn't put in a song! This fic is, also, in no way related to Frozen! AT. ALL. Spurr of the moment. Weird. Hope you enjoy!

"Carlos!" Cecil calls as he sees his neighbor come out of his front door.

"Oh. Hello, Cecil," Carlos replies back as he walks over to where Cecil is waving, "How are you?" Cecil laughs gleefully at the question for some reason.

"I'm good," He replies honestly, "What about you?" 

"Fine as well." Carlos answers back, pushing his too big glasses his mother insist he wear. Really now! He was six! He didn't need any!

"Hey, hey," Cecil says, leaning in, "Do you want to play?" Carlos thinks for a moment, before answering like he always does. 

"Alright." Carlos responds. 

"Neat!" Cecil replies, taking the young boy's hand and dragging him to his backyard.

"Wah! Slow down!" Carlos pleads, catching his breath when they both stop in Cecil's backyard.

"Ta-Da!" Cecil exclaims, flinging his arms out. Carlos chuckles. 

"Cecil, we live right next to each other, we play together everyday, I've seen your backyard." Carlos points out with a smile after he catches his breath. 

"Yeah, well," Cecil smiles back, "I just really like showing it to you!" Carlos rolls his eyes. 

"Oh hey hey!" Cecil exclaims. "I found this really cool thingy in my backyard! You should check it out!"

"Like...what?" Carlos asks skeptically.

"Come on!" Cecil urges, walking to the back of the backyard. Midpoint though, Cecil stops.

“Look at this spot.” Cecil says, jumping on said spot. “Huh. Just yesterday it was muddy and fun to play in.”

“Huh,” Carlos replies back, squatting down and poking it, “Maybe it’ll rain again.”

“Oh! You’re right! I was watching the news and I saw there would be a eighty three...? Ninety...? Uh, high chance of rain!” Cecil informs.

“I see.” Carlos replies back.

“Oh yes!” Cecil says, standing back up from his squatting position. “Follow me!” He runs to, as it appears, a pile of dirt with a hole on top. Like a volcano. “Look, look! I think its an ant hill!” Cecil shows. Carlos inspects it.

“Huh. Maybe. Lets poke it with a stick.” He suggests. Cecil gleefully mumbles ‘oohh science’ before going off to find a stick. Soon after, Cecil comes back with a stick.

“Is this good enough?” He asks, presenting the stick in his hands.

“Yeah, thanks.” Carlos responds, taking the stick. He takes the stick and sticks it into the ant hill’s top.

“Look!” He exclaims. As Cecil leans closer to the stick he sees red dots. 

“What are those?” He asks.

“Ants!” Carlos answers.

“Wow! Real ants! It is an ant hill! I was right!” Cecil says proudly. 

“Yeah. Anymore ant hills?” Carlos asks. Cecil shakes his head.

“Not that I can think of, but we can look around!” Cecil offers. Carlos grins.

“Alright.”

By the end they didn’t find any more ant hills -- to their disappointment -- but they were able to find some interesting shaped pebbles, which Cecil said reminded him of bloodstones, but smaller. Also, when periodically checking up on the ant hill, they sometimes spotted a line of ants that were going to the hill, until they were disrupted by the two kids terrorizing them. When they both stopped for a rest Cecil was able to ask what Carlos wanted to be when he grew up, in which Carlos answered 'A Scientist would be neat'. Cecil replied back with a grin and said that 'Everyone is a scientist at one point of their lives or another'. Before Carlos could reply to the notation, though, Cecil dragged him somewhere else in his backyard. Carlos, by mid-day, had to leave because his mother called him in for lunch. Carlos bid his farewells and leaves, with a few more pebbles going home then when he came out in the morning.

[..]

The constant downpour of rain can be heard close to the window where Carlos is at. He looks out of his window longingly and sighs. Cecil was right yesterday, it was going to rain today. More like, it is raining today.

“Boring.” Carlos complains to no one in particular. He looks out again at his best friend’s backyard and wonders how the puddle in it is doing. Scientifically interesting, Carlos presumes. He also thinks about the ant hill. Are they getting drowned? Many questions. And what about last week when- oh. Is that Cecil? Carlos leans into his window more to try to get a better look with all the rain blocking his view.

Why yes, it is Cecil.

What is he doing here though? Carlos looks on more. He is... Sitting on the stump of the tree. Sighing. Kicking his legs. Carlos knits his bows in worry. Whats wrong? He jumps up and goes to the front door; where they keep his rain boots and raincoat.

“Mamá!” He exclaims. “Can I go outside?”

“It’s raining right now, cariño.” His mother states, which is mom a term for ‘no’.

“I’ll wear my raincoat then!” Carlos argues. “And rain boots!” He adds after a thought. He can hear his mother sigh.

“Why do you want to go out?” She asks.

“To see Cecil. He’s outside.” Carlos informs.

“Alright, but don’t be too long.” His mother agrees. Before she can add any safety comments, though, Carlos is already out the door.

“Hey.” Carlos greets, going by the stump where Cecil is sitting. Cecil looks up in surprise but doesn’t say anything. Carlos inclines his head to the space by Cecil. Cecil hangs his head back down but scoots over so Carlos can sit by him.

“What’s wrong?” Carlos asks after a moment.

“I can’t find my mother.” Cecil replies back. Carlos looks at him curiously.

“She hasn’t come back yet?” Carlos innocently asks.

“No. She wasn’t here yesterday either.” Cecil says glumly.

“And your brother?” Carlos asks. He’s only heard about Cecil’s brother in short mentions, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“He’s usually locked up in his room. I ask him if he wants to eat or play, but he never responds. He probably hasn’t even noticed mother’s disappearance.” Cecil explains.

“I see.” Carlos contemplates. “Well, hey,” Carlos starts, putting a hand on Cecil’s slouched back, “Why not we go look for her tomorrow?” He offers. Cecil looks up in surprise.

“Really?” He asks, uncertain.

“Yeah.” Carlos replies back with a grin.

“Oh, thank you!” Cecil cries as he hugs Carlos. Carlos returns the hug back, not caring that his glasses are getting foggy and wet. Cecil retracts and smiles, before looking serious  
all of a sudden. He opens his mouth, but closes it in thought. Carlos looks curiously.

“What’s up?” Carlos asks.

“Hey, Carlos. Can I. Can I tell you a secret?” Cecil responds back nervously.

“Why, sure!” Carlos agrees. Cecil nods and leans forward to whisper in Carlos’ ear: 'I’m not all human'.

Cecil leans back and looks at Carlos’ expression.

“Cool!” Carlos exclaims.

“Cool?” Cecil asks. “Really?” Cecil squirms. “My brother. Well, he calls me a freak. Guess he can’t do what I can.” Cecil replies with a nonchalant shrug that has a deeper meaning.

“Whoa. What is it?” Carlos asks, eager.

“Uhm. Well. It’s hard to explain. I can... Can I show you?” Cecil offers.

“Yeah!” Carlos replies enthusiastically. Cecil nods, before standing up and taking a deep breath. Before Carlos could say anything about how nothing’s happening, he saw a sudden movement.

“What was that?” He asks, intrigued. Soon, there's more, albeit slightly, movement under Cecil’s thin jacket. Before long, long, black tendrils appear from under Cecil’s shirt, all seeming to have a mind of their own.

“What... What are those?” Carlos asks. “Can I touch them?”

“Ye- Yes. I suppose. If you want to.” Cecil allows. Carlos slowly stretches out his hand to reach for a tendril. When he does, he strokes it, which makes Cecil emit a giggle.

“That tickles!” Cecil laughs.

“Really? Ew. These things are slimy. But cool.” Carlos assures as he continues to touch it.

“Th- Thanks.” Cecil says, retracting all four extra limbs and now blushing. “Ah! But! It’s a secret, okay?”

“Right!” Carlos agrees. “Oh, I have to go. See you!” Carlos says as he gets up.

“Alright,” Cecil says with a small wave, “See ya, Carlos! See ya!” Carlos waves back and heads for his home.

[..]

"Hey Cecil!" Carlos greets, walking over to where Cecil is siting on the stump of the tree.

"Hey, Carlos!" Cecil greets back. 

"This is my mom!" Carlos introduces.

"Hello!" Cecil greets cheerfully. The women just nods her head before putting her hands on Carlos' shoulder.

"So," Carlos starts, "I told my mom about you! Like what you did yesterday!" Cecil's face drops.

"Ca- Carlos! That was... that was supposed to be a secret!" Cecil cries out accusingly. 

"But I just had to tell her about you!" Carlos insists. "She doesn't believe me though!" Cecil mumbles a 'I can barely believe it myself' but doesn't say anything else, just looks at his feet.

"So can you?" Carlos asks happily. Cecil looks up. 

"Do what?" 

"You know! What you did yesterday!" Carlos exclaims.

"I'm- I'm not sure if I should." Cecil wrings his hands together uncertainly. 

"Go on, you should!" Carlos urges, his mother tightening her grip on her son's shoulder while taking a deep breath, but otherwise staying stoic. 

"Al- Alright." Cecil agrees with a glance at Carlos' mother and a weak smile at Carlos, which Carlos returns back, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Suddenly, there was slight movement in Cecil's shirt. In a short time, four black appendages, like seen yesterday, appeared from under Cecil's shirt. 

"AH!" Carlos' mother scream. -- shrieks, actually. The small smile on Cecil's face vanishes completely. 

"Wh- What is it?" He asks cautiously, immediately willing the extra appendages back in. The mother snatches Carlos away from his friend, dragging him back and towards her more.

"Dios mío! Just. Just- stay away from Carlos, you monster!" She orders, backing away slowly, dragging Carlos with her. 

"Wha- What do you mean?" Cecil asks, tears already started to swell as he takes a cautious step forward. She backs up even more with a flinch.

"Stay there!” She shrieks, and Cecil flinches just from the strain and fear in her voice. “I don't want you to ever hang with that... that freak again, Carlos!" She says sternly. 

"But mother!" Carlos protests.

"No! This... This creature cannot be your friend!" She says, fear and disgust evident in her voice so much that Cecil begins to cry.

"Car- Carlos!" Cecil cries out. "We- I thought that!" He lets out. 

"I will be talking to your mother!" Carlos' mother informs Cecil, her two hands’ grip on her son's chest even tighter.

"My, my mother has. Has. Has disappeared." Cecil says in between sobs.

"Well then! I will not have you ever meet with Carlos ever again! Good bye!" She says, walking back towards the house. When Carlos doesn't comply, she drags him by the wrist until he follows her.

"Sorry, Cecil." Carlos apologizes as he was walked backwards, getting closer to his house.

"Carlos!" Cecil cries out, just standing in his backyard at one spot. He can't do anything. There's nothing he can do. He’s a freak who no one wants to be around; not his mother, not his brother, and now not his now ex-best friend. Carlos gives once last longing pitiful glance before going into his house- never to be seen again by Cecil (until later on in his life). 

Cecil collapses on the ground and cries, not that anyone notices or cares, though.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

It came suddenly. First, his mother appeared again, more sullen and tired, and declared to her two sons that they were leaving. None of them made any protests, so they packed up what little they owned and left. Just like that. Whenever Carlos’ mother would see them packing she would mutter ‘Good riddance’ loud enough so that anyone in the room could hear. Carlos would just bite his lip and say nothing.

Before the Palmers left Cecil stood in front of his house and sighed, not even looking at his ex-friend's house, before climbing into the small car and driving to their new house. 

It was a quiet ride. The mother would only talk to them to ask if they needed to stop somewhere. Cecil’s brother also stayed silent, listening to music, occasionally throwing glares at Mother, and sleeping. Cecil would look out of the window as much as he could. He couldn’t exactly see all the way out, his eyes only being able to poke above the door to the window. Sometimes he would color too, and the rest of the time he would use to sleep. Sometimes he even hummed some songs to himself. He can't remember how long it took, but the next thing he knows, he sees a sign on the road saying ‘Night Vale: 200 miles. Desert Bluffs: 500 miles’ in big white blocky letters.

“Are we going to live in Nigh’ Ville?” Cecil asks, not remembering the name that much. His mother just nods in response. 

“I see.” He said, continuing to look out of the window. Cactus, cactus, cacti, a circle of cacti. Cecil sighs and lean backs for awhile, until he sees another sign. ‘Night Vale: 50 miles. Desert Bluffs: 350 miles’ in the view of his peripheral vision. He looks up again and sees a house come into view -- who he will later learn belongs to Larry Leroy, who lives on the edge of town -- and a sign that says ‘Welcome To Night Vale’.

Suddenly, his family has already unloaded the car (there wasn't much) and was settling into the giant house. It was much bigger than the old house. It seemed too big for only three people.

Once Cecil was settled, he wandered around town. His mother has disappeared -- again -- and his brother actually made some friends. Weird, probably conspirational friends, but at least it was more than what Cecil had.

[..]

Cecil was able to look around town. He saw the Ralph’s, -- a grocery store -- a barber shop, and Sammy’s Ultimate Sliceria (by the Ralph’s) - that soon got replaced by Big Rico’s. He also met a very nice old lady by the car lot who gave him a radio and told him to turn it on when he deemed it appropriate. He asked how would he know if it was the right time or not, but the lady -- Josie -- just chuckled and said that it would just come to him. 

When Cecil turned on the radio at night that Ms. Josie gave him, he was enraptured. Just before getting into bed, he decided to turn it on to whatever it was pre-set as. With the high-pitched and grating-like-sandpaper voice, Cecil knew what he wanted to be then and there. 

“The sun is actually cold. It’s cold and empty and all is lost. Greetings from Night Vale.” Cecil layed in bed and listened to the whole program, and by the end, “See ya, Night Vale, See ya!”, Cecil knew that this was where he belonged.

[..]

It was by eight-years-old that Cecil was able to make his very first friend, Earl Harlan. Earl was a devoted scout who had no problem with Cecil and his odd form. It actually helped them earn a few badges. Earl went to his school and they always hung out together. His brother would make fun of him for hanging out with a nerd, but at least it was better than Steve. Cecil has always held a grudge on Steve.

Earl, while not completely for, did encourage Cecil to become an intern for the Night Vale Community Radio. Earl knew the town better than Cecil, and they would always go on adventures around town. Earl would always show Cecil new sights (that were probably illegal), and Cecil would tell him about the outside world. The outside world almost seemed surreal now that he’s been living in Night Vale. Everything is so normal, from the invisible corn for dinner to the invisible clock tower (but that IS just simple architecture).

[..]

By 15 Cecil made up little news segments and copied them just like how Leonard did it. His mother, who has either been hiding or missing, was kind enough to give him a Cassette on his 15th birthday. She then hissed and went back into the shadows, while his brother glared at the thing. Cecil, overjoyed, went to his room and went to his bedroom to try it out.

“Hi, Cecil here! Mom gave me this recorder for my birthday so I could make my own radio shows, just like Leonard Burton Show at the Real Night Vale Community Radio. I’m gonna replace Leonard one day. I really want to! Plus, the tablet’s so I will, so I better practice now. Leonard always starts out his show with a big catchphrase, so I’ll do it too. Just the way he does it.  
‘The sun is actually cold. It’s cold and empty and all is lost. Greetings, from Night Vale.” Cecil says into the recorder, just like Leonard does but without the voice. Wow! Soon he'll be a radio host. But it’s odd. And not in the odd-sort-of-way that Night Vale is that Cecil has been getting used to (like he was meant to be here). It’s different. Things have been changing. For one, whenever Cecil practices with the recorder, it’s feels as if someone is touching him, yearning to be noticed. Then, when he got the intern position (Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Cecil got the intern position at the real Night Vale Community Radio. He can work along side with Leonard and everything!) his mother said to be ware, be warned, and be weary, but that’s just her showing how proud she is of him. His brother said that he’ll would never make it in radio because his voice isn't right for it. Now, granted, that’s more words his brother has said to him in a whole week, but still.

Once Cecil was able to go intern for the first time, his brother was staring at him with hollow eyes and howling, but that’s just brothers being themselves. The first day was wonderful though. Working with Leonard, having to crouch under the table and cover your head, wow! This is where he belongs! After he got home though, all the mirrors were covered in his house. But then again, his mother said that someone (or thing) will kill him, and it will involve a mirror. Ah, fond memories. Later though, she’s disappeared for three whole days, another sign of being proud, but still the longest ever.

Good news though, Leonard is super nice to him!

Bad news, his mom and brother are gone. Family, right?

Good news again, the mirrors have been uncovered by some mysterious force! Now Cecil can see his appearance again (not that he has though).

Not-determined-yet news, the flickering movement (that’s not the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in His House) has been able to touch Cecil.

Everything is going along smoothly!

[..]

It’s a little depressing; or rather lonely at home. Sometimes families go and disappear, yes, but they usually come back in a couple of days. Right? At least the mirrors are uncovered again. Now Cecil could see what he looks like, not that he wants to though. At his empty dining room table he sighs as he takes a spoonful of his soup he bought at the Ralph’s. It’s quiet, as it always is. But there’s also the addition of loneliness.  
‘What are you talking about, Cecil.’ His mind chides. ‘You always have the the Faceless Old Women Who Secretly Lives In Your House, and the Sheriff’s Secret Police! You’re never alone.’ It’s true. But you can’t make a conversation with either. The FOWWSLIYH is one to hold grudges, and when Cecil tried to talk to the Secret Police who looks after him, his bush kindly told him to believe that no one was there and to continue on with his regular doings.  
‘Why not make another broadcast?’ His mind asks. He jumps at that idea. He hasn't done that for awhile now! He jumps out of his chair, leaving the soup behind, and runs upstairs and to his room to grab the recorder.

“Interning is going great! Mom is gone. Uhm, oh! Leonard is super nice to me. My brother’s gone too. Family, right?” Cecil continues to talk some more while aimlessly walking around his entire house.

“I’m standing in front of a mirror right now. Am I changed? Am I becoming an adult?” He asks himself as he looks in the mirror. Cecil is surprised by his appearance. He does look older. He remembers what Leonard said about how he used to be like Cecil too.

“I see the flickering movement... And I know... I know it.” Cecil stares deeper at his reflection, trying to catch any movement while talking into the recorder. He gets distracted though, because now the flickering movement is right behind him. 

“The flickering movement is just behind me... And-” Cecil screams out in horror as the flickering movement captures him. Really captures him. It feels like being possessed, the feeling they got that one day when the government messed up on sending feelings, you know, that one? Yet it also feels stronger. Much stronger. He can't see anything... He doesn't know where he is... He doesn't know who he is... All he can hear is his tape recorder turning off before he blacks out. 

[..] 

Once he wakes up he feels sudden pain. His hands clench, which makes his nails scratch against the floor. It’s hard. Stone? Gravel? He groggily turns his head, and to his left he’s able to make out a porch in an abandoned car lot.

Ah, Old Women Josie.

He gets up and looks around, but a sudden headache has him sitting back down. He holds his head in his hands and breathe in and out steadily for a few seconds.  
Facts. His name is Cecil Gershwin Palmer. He only family is his mother who died in a car accident. He lives in Night Vale. He has always lived in Night Vale. He has a friend named Earl Harlan. He is the Voice of Night Vale now. Yes, yes, all this is coming back to him. He looks besides him and sees that there is a cardboard box with ‘Junk’ scrawled on it. He decides not to look through it, just toss it in a closet at one point or another, but picks it up and walks over to where Old Women Josie is sitting.

“Hello,” he greets, “I'm not sure exactly how I got here but do you think I could stay here until I find myself a house?” He asks. Besides, appearing at the Car Lot must be a sign. Josie looks up from her sewing and stares at Cecil before speaking.

“I've been expecting you. Come in.” She says as she gets up and goes into her house.

“Alright,” Cecil complies, and walks into her house carrying only the cardboard box with his now forgotten memories.

[..]

Carlos has come into this strange town on a whim and a job to study the most scientifically interesting town in the U.S. He did not plan on falling in love with the same person, again. He also did not expect the radio host to not remember him. They were six, but still. It was odd. Although Carlos can't say anything about odd anymore. Not after living in Night Vale.

When Cecil gets the news, not a single memory is remembered still. That is if he still has them.

"A new man came into town today. Who is he? What does he want from us? His his perfect and beautiful haircut? Why his beautiful coat. He says he is a scientist. Well, we have all been scientist at one point of our lives or another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. The Author's Note last chapter at the end was waay too long for my liking so I was like "lets just make a 2000 word epilogue". Im working on a Highschool!AU and maybe??? plan on doing the "Badfic Bingo" board going around on Tumblr but ugh I've never wrote that kind of stuff before *whines*

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Google translate for giving me the three spanish words I used. What would I do without you?


End file.
